King of the Road
by Jemmiah
Summary: Anakin's reckless driving causes ObiWan considerable discomfort.


**King of the Road**

**By Jemmiah**

* * *

It didn't matter to Anakin which mode of transport he was asked to pilot. Whatever the particular challenge he would rise to it, mastering each with consummate ease and skill. Once you had succeeded at Pod racing, he reasoned, you could turn your hand to just about anything in the galaxy. Swoop racing, Nargot riding…there was little or nothing that the young Jedi knight felt he couldn't succeed at if he had the inclination. He was king of the road.

As he navigated the speeder over the slopes and bumps of the winding mountain trail his confidence in his abilities continued to grow. Even in the dark, with only the headlights affixed to the front of the vehicle providing them with any kind of vision, Anakin felt relaxed and unconcerned. Besides him in the two-seater craft sat his former master, whose white knuckled grip of the safety bar had not gone unnoticed in the murky gloom of night. Poor Obi-Wan was never the best of passengers, Anakin reflected with a sigh, although there remained a small part of him that couldn't help but delight in the man's discomfort.

"Without wishing to seem to be questioning your judgement," Obi-Wan eventually broke in on Anakin's thoughts; "we _are_ going somewhat faster than is perhaps advisable in the dark."

The younger man grinned. "I never thought you were scared of the dark, Obi-Wan."

"It's not the _dark_ I'm scared of." Replied Obi-Wan levelly. "It's the fact that we're travelling so swiftly. Even with your much vaunted skills as a pilot there's still every chance that by the time we know there's something ahead of us we'll already have hit it…"

"Then it will hardly be a problem." Anakin smirked.

"It will be if that something turns out to be a Rancor." Obi-Wan's mouth quirked in a rueful smile. Part of him remained - and probably always would - exasperated by Anakin's bravado and lack of prudence. The other part continued to admire and take pride in the young knight's confidence. In truth he felt fairly comfortable in his one-time padawan's ability to fly the little vehicle but caution had become Obi-Wan's middle name in recent months and it always seemed better to be safe than sorry.

Anakin did not know the meaning of the word caution, so it seemed.

"The sooner we reach the spaceport the sooner we get home." Anakin's brows furrowed with renewed determination, thinking upon the time he would be able to snatch with Padme.

"I didn't appreciate how keen you were to get back to the temple's refectory cooking." Quipped Obi-Wan with a sidelong glance at Anakin, who studiously ignored the unspoken question. "But very well, if that is your wish. A fraction slower would be appreciated nonetheless. Have some pity on your poor former master's nerves. Or," he added with a final desperate plea, "if you won't do it for me then have some compassion for the poor ground dwelling creatures that we've no doubt been hitting as we hurtle onwards…"

Unease began to filter into Anakin's brain. He had been fairly sure that the 'thing' they had skimmed five minutes ago had been a log but Obi-Wan had been equally certain they'd decapitated some poor hapless mountain hoppity that had wandered into their path.

"We haven't hit any creatures." Anakin said stubbornly, refusing to believe it.

"I've counted six so far." Obi-Wan replied adamantly.

"Nonsense." Skywalker swallowed, no longer so certain of his argument in light of Obi-Wan's insistence. "I'd know if we hit something. I'm king of the road."

"King of road kill, more like." Bantered Obi-Wan, moving his head slightly to the left to avoid being smacked in the face by a low-hanging branch. "Maybe we should have some kind of scoring system. Ten points for a Spiny-pig, five for a vervoid howler and two for any rats that don't duck quickly enough…"

"I _haven't_ hit anything." Anakin grumbled once again. "Unless you count that 'Ankula' you claimed I'd run over ten minutes ago that turned out to be a large rock…"

Obi-Wan smiled. Anakin had a point there, he couldn't deny it. Maybe his mind was playing tricks upon him? Still, given the way Anakin was flying the speeder it could only be a matter of time before he did manage to hit some living thing.

"You still hit it." He chuckled. "And surely that is the point? I'm prepared to bet that at the rate we're going our vehicle will be plastered with bits of unrecognisable corpses and badly maimed bodies..."

Anakin's ears pricked with interest. "I didn't think you gambled. But I'll take that bet, if you really want to. Let's see," he made a brief show of racking his brain for something suitable to bargain with, "if I _do_ hit something on the journey to the space port then you can name you price. However, if I win and I don't so much as touch a twig between now and then, you will have to divulge the name of the pretty Corellian lady you went out with after Lady Eeo Shaa's party a few years back…"

Obi-Wan's posture stiffened just as Anakin had anticipated. For whatever reason Obi-Wan was especially keen to keep the young woman's identity a secret no matter how often Anakin had attempted to wheedle the truth from him. Nor had he been enthusiastic to discuss exactly what he had gotten up to that evening, although in Anakin's opinion that had been a forgone conclusion. One didn't get invited back to spend the evening in the company of a beautiful young woman just to drink Caf and play 'Galactic Pursuit' into the small hours of the morning…

Kenobi scratched fitfully at his well-manicured beard, considering. Anakin, it seemed, had not learned that making wagers with his former master inevitably ended in disaster. With a shake of the head Obi-Wan decided he was on to a fairly safe bet, and offered Anakin a single outstretched hand.

"Very well." He agreed, trying to sound unconcerned. "I accept your bet. I think I'm reasonably safe this time given the fact you've increased the speed _yet again_."

Anakin grinned insanely. He loved nothing better than to rattle Obi-Wan's nerves. With his foot firmly on the accelerator the young man turned to face his friend, momentarily taking his eyes off the road ahead. Poor Obi-Wan was sitting as far back in his seat as he possibly could manage, his eyes squinting as the wind buffeted his face, sending his long, red-gold hair flying behind him.

"Will you just relax?" Anakin laughed, feeling as carefree and unconcerned as Obi-Wan was uptight and ill at ease. "This is child's play! The headlights give more than enough light, although right now the only thing I can see is your face…and it's an absolute picture!"

"Then might I suggest you should be looking at the road?" Kenobi urged Anakin.

"Why? This is much more fun!" Anakin's grin grew even bigger. "I wish I had a holocam right now so that you could see the expression on your…"

"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan yelled, sitting bolt upright in his seat. "LOOK OUT!"

Anakin desperately attempted to wrestle the controls of the speeder to pull the little craft to the left of the mountain path, hoping against hope the frightened, cervine creature with the large doe eyes that had dashed out infront of their vehicle had managed to scramble safely to the other side of the trail. He hadn't felt a bump, which surely he would have if they had collided? Then again he might have dealt it a glancing blow on the neck or shoulders…and with the repulsar lifts on the speeder cushioning their impact he might not even have known if there had been some kind of contact.

Some thirty or so yards down the path Anakin bought the speeder to a screeching halt that had both he and Obi-Wan flung firmly against their protective restraints. Momentarily shaken, Anakin felt his mouth and lips become as dry as Tatooine's 'Dune Sea'. What if he had hit the poor creature? What if it was lying in an agonised heap further back along the little road, dying? The large, scared eyes of the deer-like animal returned to haunt Anakin's mind.

Why had he gone so fast? Why was he always so keen to disregard everything Obi-Wan said? Was it because he had once been so used to shutting his ears to the man's criticism, or because he was so intent on showing off his prowess behind the controls? Anakin groaned and clasped his hand to his face.

Of the two of them it was Obi-Wan who recovered his wits first. He took a deep, steadying breath before slowly checking to see if he was more or less in one piece. Then having ascertained he was nothing worse than bruised where he had been thrown against the restraints he unlocked the safety harness and turned to the stricken Anakin.

"Are you okay?" He asked with breathless concern.

Anakin swallowed back the lump in his throat.

"How incredibly embarrassing." He muttered, his words obscured by the palm of his hand. With a wince he turned to face his former mentor, guilty blue eyes meeting the steadfast, unwavering gaze of Obi-Wan. "I'm fine, thanks. What about you?"

"Better than that poor creature, I think." Obi-Wan answered, his voice gently mocking but not especially reproving. "What was it, do you think?"

"Cervine, at a guess." Anakin held up a shaky hand against his head, splaying his fingers to represent antlers. "I'm not sure. Did…did we hit it?"

"If we didn't then it would be a minor miracle." Obi-Wan calmly smoothed his hair back into place and hopped out the speeder. "Stay there. I'll take a look and see what the damage is. I might have to put it out of its misery…"

Anakin closed his eyes. The joyous, elated feeling he'd once experienced whilst thinking of Padme had suddenly evaporated. And all because he had been in a hurry to get back to Coruscant…

He heard Obi-Wan's feet tramping further down the little overgrown path, his boots snapping twigs and scrunching leaves underfoot as he walked away from the speeder. Desperately he tried to pick up any sense of the creature, be it wounded or stunned, but the force revealed nothing to him. Surely that was a good thing? Unless of course that meant he'd killed it outright…

"Found anything?" He asked, leaning over his shoulders to where Obi-Wan had disappeared into the pitch darkness, dreading the man's answer.

"Some scuff marks…" Obi-Wan's voice was muffled, as if bending down to look at something. "But I think that possibly…"

A large, resounding thud across the speeder's bonnet turned Anakin's attention away from his friend. To his horror he could see what appeared to be a miniature stampede of the very same species of creature trying to leap over the front of the vehicle, just as their fellow Cervine had a mere minute before. Thinking rapidly, Anakin set the speeder into reverse, determined to get out of the way as quickly as possible. Trust them to have got caught up in an animal crossing zone! Damn it, the speeder wasn't even theirs! The temple insurers were not going to be happy if there was any damage!

"Kriffit," Anakin swore as a cloven hoof scraped the paintwork, desperately hoping that he wouldn't hit any more of them, "this is ridiculous!" He threw the speeder into full reverse.

And then there was a large thud from behind.

"I don't believe this!" Anakin gasped as the last of the herd bolted past him to the other side of the woods. He blew out a long, deep breath, trying to control his exasperation. Ten seconds passed in total silence with not a sound save for his own ragged breathing, before he judged that the immediate danger had passed. One thing was for certain: they would be driving at a more sedate pace as they continued their way to the spaceport.

"I think I hit one when I reversed. Can you see anything back there?" He sat up in his seat and looked over his shoulder for any sign of his friend. "Obi-Wan?"

Silence.

"Obi-Wan? Are you there?" Anakin frowned.

Yet more silence.

Anakin stood up and jumped over the side of the speeder. "Where in the name of Yoda's stick has he got to?" He clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth in irritation and took a few steps towards the large, dark shape lying on the ground.

It was one of those moments where Anakin wished the ground would open up and swallow him. The object on the ground lay silent and unmoving, sprawled in the mud at a most unnatural looking angle. With a groan Anakin bent down to confirm his worst fears…

And wondered how many points in Obi-Wan's scoring system he might get for hitting a Jedi master.

* * *

"Master, I am so _very_ sorry." Anakin repeated for the seventh time, his eyes fixed rigidly to the floor of the infirmary room in which Obi-Wan was currently residing. Even although he was no longer a padawan Anakin couldn't help but grant the man his former honorific title, as he frequently did out of habit or respect. This time however it was sheer unadulterated shame that coloured his phraseology, for Skywalker could only liken the way he felt to that of a guilty apprentice, knowing he had inadvertently caused his beloved master grief and pain.

In this case quite literally.

"I didn't see you back there." He continued lamely. "It was dark…and the speeder reversed so quickly. The next thing I knew there was this large thump…"

Obi-Wan said nothing, but appeared unimpressed if his expression was anything to go by.

"How do you feel?" Anakin asked hesitantly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I feel fine, Anakin. Just fine." Obi-Wan answered at length. "In fact if it weren't for the three broken vertebrae and the bruising to my spinal chord, and the internal bleeding, I would go as far as to say that I have never felt better in my life. And as for there being anything you can do, I rather fear you've done enough already…"

"I really _am_ sorry." Anakin repeated contritely.

"I always said you'd be the death of me." Obi-Wan glared at the ceiling.

"You're not going to die. Healer Territ said so." The younger man squirmed in his chair. "He said you're virtually indestructible, and that you have the most solid cranium he's ever seen in his life. Anyhow, the council have told me you've been scheduled for some leave whilst you recover. Somewhere nice and restful. Tildas, perhaps?" Anakin suggested. "There's a Jedi retreat there…"

"I know, Anakin." Obi-Wan sighed dramatically. "I crash-landed on the way to visit it, once."

"Oh." He paused. "Or I suppose you could stay here. They give light duties to injured Jedi, don't they?" Anakin's eyes gleamed mischievously. "Like helping out at the crèche, or teaching the initiates to swim…"

"Corellia." Obi-Wan grumbled hurriedly. "I'm going to Corellia."

Anakin frowned. "There are no Jedi retreats on Corellia."

"Not official ones, no." Obi-Wan replied, smiling slightly at the prospect of removing himself as far away from the infirmary as possible. "I dare say it will be a while before I can move, however. Seeing as how I am presently unable to walk unaided…"

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Anakin winced in sympathy. "Truly I am."

Obi-Wan allowed his head to loll listlessly to one side just for good measure.

"Still, I was right about one thing." He continued, his voice becoming suspiciously less hostile. "I did say you would run something over in the dark, Mr 'so-called-king-of-the-road'. And whilst I didn't expect that something to be _me_, I think this indicates that you have indeed lost your bet."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, wondering if the man hadn't actually lain down behind the speeder just in order to win his bet. But no, not even Obi-Wan was that pedantic.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Anakin frowned, feeling instantly wary. There was something altogether self-satisfied in the man's air, which automatically set alarm bells ringing in the young knight's mind. He shifted his position on the bedside chair so that he could meet Obi-Wan's amused gaze, waiting for some unseen hammer blow to fall.

"And you said that if I won I could name your penalty."

"That was just a j-joke." Stammered Anakin, feeling as pale and bloodless as the injured Obi-Wan appeared.

"I take my debts most seriously Anakin, and I know that you do, too, because we are both honourable people. So, I sent word to the council who were very keen that, under the unfortunate circumstances, my welfare be given special attention until I am deemed well enough to recuperate on Corellia. And who can say when that might be?"

"So?" Anakin asked in a sharper tone than he had intended.

"The council have decided that, seeing as how you were my former padawan and are used to my own company, you would no doubt wish to be in attendance, especially when I return to my old apartment."

"Constant attendance?" Anakin exclaimed desperately. "As in 'all the time?' That kind of constant?"

"I believe that's what the phrase means, yes." Obi-Wan smiled, stifling his amusement with a yawn.

Anakin felt as if he had been floored by a Bantha. How long would it take Obi-Wan to be well enough to go on vacation? The leave that Padme had scheduled was imminent: they saw little enough of each other as it was! He'd been in constant attendance of Obi-Wan for over ten years. The last thing he wanted now, when he at last had some freedom, was to go back to the frequent carping disagreements and criticisms. Anakin could easily picture the Jedi lying cosily in his bed, complaining if his pillow was too flat or if his stim tea was the wrong temperature, as sick or bored people tended to do. They got on so well now that they spent less time in each other's company! It was so unfair!

He only hoped he would have the restraint not to smother him whilst he slept.

But duty, guilt and brotherly affection caused Anakin to push thoughts of Padme to one side. He loved his wife more than anything in the galaxy…but he cared for Obi-Wan, too. And it _had_ been his fault that he'd hospitalised him in the first place.

"It will be an honour." Anakin contrived to grin through well-gritted teeth, wondering momentarily if perhaps he should have run back and forth over Obi-Wan a few times in the speeder just to make sure.

Obi-Wan caught the fixed expression on Anakin's face and nodded knowingly at his former apprentice.

"Don't worry, dear friend." He smiled lazily at the younger man. "If the force should spare me this time, I'm sure you will get further opportunities to finish me off in the near future…"


End file.
